Happiness is a lie
by jasperhale's girl forever
Summary: bella has been living in forks for 2 years and she is friends with the cullens. she has crush on the one and only edward...but can this relationship live or will someone ruin it. and can edward bare the pain of his betrayers..?....can bella forget him?


CHAP ONE!!!!!!

NO SUING!!!!!

Bella POV:

I was walking into trig with Jessica by my side. She was talking on and on about how much fun it would be to go shopping. She then somehow suddenly stopped and handed me a note….

I gave her a puzzled look and asked her what it was.

"What is this Jess?"

So she replied quietly, "It's from Edward I dunno what it is but he told me to give it to you."

"Ok I'll read it I guess."

So Jessica and I walked to trig after she gave me "the note" but we didn't say a single word after that. I walked and wondered what the note would say.

My thoughts wondered the whole time in trig. I was so tempted to open the note but the teacher kept walking around the classroom.

After about 20 minutes of temptation the trig teacher came around and gave everyone a pop quiz and she finally went to go sit at her desk…. FINALLY!!! I thought god dam it she wouldn't go sit DOWN!!!!!

So when she wasn't looking I took the note out of the back pocket of my dark wash jeans. I glared at the note for another minute and I opened the first fold then gradually I opened the rest of the not as if it were some atomic bomb.

I started reading the note slowly:

_DEAR BELLA,_

_I KNOW WE ARE GOOD FRIENDS AND ALL, BUT I THINK WE SHOULD BE A LITTLE MORE THAN FRIENDS….IN OTHER WORDS WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? _

_YOU'RE FRIEND EDWARD_

I couldn't believe it EDWARD????

But how???

Why ME???

Look at me and look at HIM!!!!

OH GOD!!!

WOW!!!

I need to get OUT of here!!!!!

I didn't even take the quiz and when the bell rang I ran out of my seat and sped towards the cafeteria.

EDWARD POV:

Oh man please say yes Bella PLEASE!!!!

I was so worried that I couldn't even sit through Government straight.

Would she say yes?

What if this ruins our friendship?

AHHHH!!!!!!!

I was sitting in my chair and I kept standing up to either sharpen my pencil or get a tissue or ask the teacher a question about the test.

Shoot I knew more than the teacher, but at the moment I was more worried about what would Bella say? I needed anything that would waste time. And what was better than a little test procrastination?

Finally I ran out of the class when the bell rang and headed towards the cafeteria.

BOV:

I walked into the cafeteria looking for Jasper.

Jasper where are you???

AHHH Jasper!!!!!

So I sat down and I started writing a note in response….

DEAR EDWARD,

I ……

Oh god what do I write????

WAIT!!!!

_DEAR EDAWRD,_

_I THINK THAT WE SHOULD TAKE OUR RELATIONSHIP TO THE NEXT LEVEL. I DUNNO I THINK IT COULD REALLY END UP TO SOMETHING GREAT…._

_WITH LOVE BELLA_

WOW I thought I couldn't do it!!!!

I was folding the note when someone tapped me on the shoulder…

I jumped….

"Oh my god Jasper you scared me to death!!!!"

"Bella where were you I was looking for you???"

"I was here where were you…..you know what whatever…. Ok so ya here give this to Edward."

I handed him the note and I was so nervous I thought I was going to pee in my pants….

Then Jasper lifted his hand from his side and placed it on my shoulder and he slowly but gently closed his eyes…

I closed my eyes as I felt the warmth of calmness and hope fell over my body….

Jasper stalked off out of the cafeteria without me seeing him leaving.

EPOV:

Jasper walked came outside where I was waiting for him by my car….

I was getting really impatient waiting for Jasper to get that reply for that note.

I NEEDED THAT NOTE!!!!!!

I won't sleep tonight if I don't get that NOTE!!!!!!

Wait…..I can't sleep…oh well…wait IM GONNA LOOSE MY MIND!!!!

I ALREADY AM LOOSING MY MIND!!!!  
I was standing in the cold November weather…..nervous and tapping the tip of my car keys on my car.

Just 5 seconds later I felt calm and cool and happy feeling that touched every inch of my cold skinned body….

JASPER!!!!!

"Jasper WHERE WERE YOU!!!!!"

"Dam I'm dying here!!!!!" I said with a cruel tone in my voice…

"Chill fag….Bella was replying to the note if you really want it." He said with a shitty voice.

"Well you should have fukin ran outside…..every minute here counts!!!"

"You know what!!!!...im getting the hell out of here…im tired of hearing you shit…just cuz im the youngest doesn't mean you treat my like a bitch!!! Jasper was now REALLY pissed….but it wasn't like I gave a shit….

Even before he was out of sight I jumped into my car and slammed the door shut as I got in…..

I sat down and opened my palm which had squished the note…

I started my car and didn't take my eyes off that dam note!!!

I started driving home….I sped off at 120 mph….and as I exited the school property I cracked opened the note….

I finally opened the whole note and it read….

_DEAR EDWARD,_

_I THINK WE SHOULD……_

AND THEN BAM!!!!!!!!!!!

SHITT!!!!!!!

I didn't even notice that truck!!!

A crashed in full contact with an 18 wheeler….

SHIT!!!! WHERE THE FUK DID THAT TRUCK COME FROM!!!!!

As my car split to pieces so did I……

HAHA!!!! CLIFFY!!!! ONE SHOT UNLESS YOU COMMENT!!!!!! THIS CHAP WASN'T THAT GOOD BUT IT GETS GOOD AND SAD!!!!!!

LOVE YALLLL……

3 emmettcullen's girl forever


End file.
